Gift
by wynn12
Summary: To have something you wanted for so long can only be considered a gift. Dark fic, really. Byakuya/Rukia, one-sided Gin/Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

.

Okay, my second Bleach fic. Another byaruki one. I'm still working on a third byaruki (kinda stuck with a bigger plot), and maybe a sequel for 'Toys'. It seems the plot bunnies keep attacking me. This one will have more chapters in the future.

Warning: This fic has dark content, and this chapter contains lemon. It also has Byakuya/Rukia as pairing, not as siblings. As usual, don't like it, don't read it (and no, I don't think it's incest). It will also contain one-sided Gin/Rukia. Dark. Not your typical byaruki story. Have I mentioned dark? Don't tell me I didn't warn you. M means mature audience, so make sure you're part of it before reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Sadly. I'd love it if I could own at least Byakuya. Oh well.

P.S: still unbetaed. This fic might suffer minor adjustments in the following days.

--

--

Rukia caught herself nodding off for the second time in that evening. Maybe it was time to go home and rest, after all. The barely lit room and the silence weren't helping much on the sleeping issue. Besides, she knew her captain wasn't going back to the office on that day. She was actually able to catch up with a lot of paper work, she considered, looking at the pile besides the table with a sense of accomplishment. Ukitake-taichou would be happy.

It was a tiring day. The Conjunct Training day was organized from time to time so that the shinigami-in-training could receive some instruction and have contact with other captains willing to dedicate their time. Ukitake-taichou had been an enthusiast of such initiative, always among those captains willing to participate on it and share his experience with shinigami from other squads. She was there to see his presentation, as well as Komamura-taichou's lecture on the reasons and resolve of a shinigami, and the practical demonstration ministered by Fifth and Third division captains. Aizen-taichou, like her captain, was usually very willing to share his knowledge with other shinigami, she noted approvingly. As for the Third squad captain… it gave her chills just to think about him, so she pushed the topic out of her mind. After their demonstration she left for the office, to catch up with the paperwork while her captain attended the other division's shinigami.

She knew it was already dark outside and she decided to leave. While organizing her table before doing so, Rukia saw the shoji sliding delicately, moonlight filling the room and illuminating a slender silhouette that she easily recognized as her brother.

"Onii-sama?" She asked, in confusion. It wasn't usual for him to visit her in her own squad. She stood up from her desk and moved to the side of it, greeting him with a bow.

He entered the room, in silence, closing the door behind him. He simply stood there, looking at her with his steel-grey eyes. After some moments, he said, eyes not focusing on her:

"I apologize for not knocking; I knew you were alone here". He paused briefly. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked politely.

"No, I was about to go home" She answered, still quiet. Why was it that simply being there alone with her brother felt so awkward? Shouldn't she be used to it by now?

"I did not see you in the Conjunct training today." Rukia knew this was his way of asking her why.

"Oh I went there, yes. I just came to the office in the afternoon to finish some paperwork for Ukitake-taichou, as he had some urgent issues that needed attention".

"I see". He stated simply, eyes staring deeply into hers now.

"I beg your pardon, onii-sama, but you came here just to ask me that?" She asked incredulously. Rukia knew her brother only used to approach her and talk to her when strictly necessary, so she couldn't figure out the reason for this meeting.

"No. I came here for something else entirely" he answered, closing the few steps between them.

Rukia was still trying to understand his actions when she felt his hand on the back of her neck as his mouth crushed hers in an ardent kiss.

Her eyes opened in shock while her mind tried to process what was happening. The whirlwind of thoughts was too much for her, and she closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to do. He tried to kiss her deeper and she realized she had opened her mouth, giving him access. He rapidly enveloped her body in a possessive embrace, closing the remaining space between them.

The feeling was too much for her and the thoughts were pushed aside for a while as she gave in, returning his kiss. She was completely dazed. The kiss was intense and the contact with his body made hers tremble and tingle everywhere. He didn't need to say anything, she could feel how much he wanted this. And she was reacting to it, almost automatically, her body responding to feelings that she didn't knew existed, that she didn't expect to feel again, especially as a reaction to… him. Her brain started to work again, and she broke the kiss, a single word resonating in her mind:

"Why?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer. She could still discern lust in his usually cold eyes. She felt her desk touching on the back of her leg and felt cornered by his body. His arms were still around her and he opened his mouth to say something, so close that she could still feel his breath.

"Rukia" He paused "if you do not want this as I do, tell me now and I'll stop and never mention it again." His slate eyes pierced into hers.

She knew this was wrong. She knew this was her chance of saying a sound 'No' and they would go back to ignoring each other as they always had. They could simply go back to their fake sibling relationship and pretend this mistake never happened. Why couldn't she say the word then? Why wouldn't her lips move? Didn't he know that, even if they were not blood-related, this was still considered wrong too? Of course he knew. Why was he doing it anyways then?

"But you returned my kiss, didn't you?" He asked rhetorically, noticing her silence. He was moving very slowly towards her mouth again. Expecting a reaction, she knew. This was her last chance. But maybe… she didn't want one.

The kiss was even more powerful this time and she couldn't even think straight. When she felt like she couldn't breathe properly anymore he started kissing her cheek, her jaw, her neck. The hand on her hair pulled it a bit, making her head move, giving him better access, and he kissed her neck, her nape, exploring every little part of it. He then gave attention to her ear, biting and licking it, taking his time, delighted by her sweet reactions to each one of his ministrations. She could feel her body heating up, desire growing on her. His kisses trailed to her shoulders, pushing her kimono slightly to the side to expose them. She couldn't remember something as good as the feeling of his lips on her shoulders. It was a sweet torture.

Being lost in sensations, eyes closed for so long, she only then noticed that he had used the opportunity to untie her obi, and her kimono was laying a bit open. Feeling shy, she tried to close it with her hands.

He noticed the situation and pulled her to his arms, bride-style, taking her to the comfortable couch on the other side of the room. He was glad Ukitake liked visits so much.

He put her delicately on the couch without breaking the kiss, and his hands moved to touch hers where she was holding her kimono.

"You are beautiful. There is nothing to be ashamed of in you" He whispered, looking into her eyes. She let his fingers guide hers, releasing the kimono. He resumed the kissing in her neck and she closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing as he started a path down her chest. She gasped when he reached her breasts, kissing, then licking and biting them. The sensations were too much for her. With his body on top of her, she could feel how much he wanted her, how hard he was. And she knew she wanted him back.

Rukia removed the kenseikan from his hair, dropping them on the carpet, and passed her hands through it, something she had always wanted to do, but only now admitted to herself. She pulled him closer for another kiss, then started exploring his body while kissing his neck.

Her hands helped him untie his obi, then he removed his kimono and her hakama, and went back to kissing her, torturing her. She could feel pressure on her opening, the thin fabric of his hakama the only thing between them. Then he removed that last barrier.

She inhaled deeply, getting ready for the unexpected. Then she felt him entering her, slowing, adjusting, then in a quicker push. She gasped at the pain and he opened his eyes.

"Is this your first time, Rukia?"

"No." She quickly lied.

He stared at her for a while, then started to move inside her. The pain was ceasing, being substituted by pleasure and she relaxed, trying to concentrate on the good feeling.

He kept his rhythm and soon the tension was too much for both to bear. She climaxed, holding him and seconds after she felt a warmness inside her, and she realized what it meant, as he relaxed his body over hers after that.

After some time, he disentangled himself from her, and started to put his clothes back on, silently. She did the same. She really didn't know what to say.

He finished first and moved towards the door. Turning back, he said coldly:

"I have to stop by my office before going home. I will see you there." And he left.

She stood there dumbfounded by his actions. And slowly, she finished dressing up and left, heading to the Kuchiki manor. She didn't use shunpo; she wanted to take her time. She walked slowly, feeling the touch of the moonlight in her skin, the cool breeze of the night. She wasn't in a hurry to get home.

Not far from there, Ichimaru Gin was smiling more brightly than ever.

--

Aizen stopped writing and looked up at Gin, who had just entered his room.

"Gin, you're back." He said turning slowly. "How was it? All according to plan, I take?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Hai, Aizen-sama, it was a wonderful gift. Arigatou gozaimasu." The fox-faced shinigami was smiling even more than usual, if that was possible.

"It was nothing. I am always happy to provide people things they want for so long, you see." He replied, satisfied with himself.

Gin accommodated himself close to the window, looking outside.

"Ya were right. It was so easy I almost felt bad for Kuchiki-taichou. He coulda had her anytime." Gin informed him, enjoying the situation too much.

"Worry not. He is having some fun with her at this very moment too. Or at least, he thinks he is." Aizen said, with a smirk on his face that would have seemed alien if seen by any other habitant of the Sereitei. But not to Gin.

"After all, he deserves it," Aizen continued, "denying himself for so long. I think it is only compassionate of me to give him that, isn't it? " He asked rhetorically, turning to the silver-haired captain.

Following the man's gaze, he stared at the bright night outside. "I just hope it won't disturb the peaceful mind of Kuchiki Byakuya, to do that with his little sister…" He concluded, satisfied.

"It was her first time," Gin added matter-of-factly, after some moments. He grinned internally, though, as if he had won a valuable prize.

"Really?" Aizen asked, genuinely surprised. After a brief thought, he finalized: "I suppose I should give him that too..."

Gin didn't like that idea, but agreed with his silence.

--

--

Japanese terms:

I decided to use names and titles they way they are used in Japanese, as it felt weird doing it otherwise.

Taichou – captain title

Shoji – typical Japanese door, usually opened by sliding it to the side.

Onii-sama – brother, in a very respectful way.

Obi: fabric belt that closes a kimono.

Hakama: Kimono trousers

Arigatou gozaimasu – a formal way of thanking someone.

--

So yeah, poor Rukia is in a 'oh-shit' situation, she just doesn't know how much 'oh-shit' it is. I hope I didn't disappoint byaruki and/or ginruki fans with my twisted ending. But Gin's one-sided thing for Rukia is pratically canon (just watch episode 53). And If you read my other fic, "Toys", you'll know I like to make fics where things are not what they seem… Nah I guess I just like to torture Rukia-chan, poor girl. This is still a byaruki story so expect some real byaruki interaction in the future.

And please review, it makes me a happy bunny! And it motivates me to write more, of course.

take care,

Wynn


	2. Chapter 2

One more chapter, I apologize for taking so long to update. My muse ran away with someone else leaving me all alone. X|

As some of you already figured out, this story happens before the anime, so Rukia never met Ichigo. Aizen is still working on his plan to take over Soul Society, nobody knows about his zanpakutou power, and he's still a captain. Just to clarify things.  Now on with the story! :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Dinner was served at the scheduled time on the Kuchiki mansion, as usual. Kuchiki Byakuya was informed so and moved to the dining room, seating peacefully, after a tiring day, in his usual place, while his meal was served by diligent and quiet servants. One of them informed him that his sister wouldn't attend and make him company, which implied she was probably too tired from this Conjunct Training day and had preferred to sleep early. Byakuya simply nodded and, while he savoured his light meal in the complete silence of the Kuchiki walls, he tried to shake off the disturbing feeling of disappointment that her absence caused in him.

The evening meal was the only time of the day when he used to meet Rukia, and even if they usually had silent meals, it felt uncomfortably silent and empty without her. A light sigh accompanied his conclusion that it was better this way. Since the first time he saw her in the day she was adopted, he decided that the best course of action around her would be to keep her slightly away, his words even rarer than his usual and only when absolutely necessary, as well as their presence in the same room. After contemplating that face, which he thought he would never see again, and losing for a second the sense of reality, he realized the dangerous situation he was pulled into because of his promise. In that occasion he immediately decided this would be the best way to avoid uncomfortable feelings and situations.

Convinced of his rational and adequate policy, he headed to his bedroom, stopping briefly at the door immediately before his destination, the room in which his sister was probably sleeping soundly now. However, he couldn't hear any sounds, and even after trying, the reinforced feeling of disappointment and emptiness didn't go away.

-----------------------------------------------------

.

Later that night, Byakuya was in his bedroom, feeling unrested and tired but unable to sleep. Realizing sleep wouldn't come anytime soon, he decided to go for a night walk. The sakura trees would be a beautiful view, covered by the amazing moonlight outside. With the vision of his garden in mind, he remembered it had been some time since he last used his private onsen* - he wasn't prone to such indulgencies in a regular way - but that its healing and relaxing properties would be perfect to help him sleep. With this idea in mind, he headed that way. (*A/N: hot spring)

The view of the garden was even better than his mind anticipated. The moonlight covered tenderly the whiteness of the sakura trees, making them almost silver. A cool breeze touched the flowers, making some petals fly. The wooden fence around the onsen and the cold air created a mist over the pool which blurred his vision a bit and he could feel the warmness of the water: a perfect relaxing environment.

Having washed himself previously in his bathroom, he simply cleaned his feet outside, and entered the water slowly, wearing only a towel. He advanced to the deeper side of the spring when his eyes captured an unexpected image: the unmistakable form of Rukia bathed in the moonlight. She had her eyes closed, lips partly open in a perfectly relaxed expression, the tip of her hair wet and the moonlight intensifying the contrast of her dark hair and fair skin… which was particularly uncovered, as he couldn't help but notice.

At that moment she must have noticed his presence, because her closed eyes opened, assuming a shocked expression, and she gasped, immediately trying to cover herself.

"Onii-sama! Erh… I -I – I apologize" She said, still trying to cover herself and not facing him.

Byakuya turned around in respect to her modesty.

"Rukia… what are you doing here? Were you not told that this onsen is for my private use only?" – He sounded displeased, but he knew he was not angry with Rukia for using his onsen. He was angry with her, however, for putting both of them in this awkward situation.

"H-Hai… nii-sama. I was also told that you never use it, and it is the only onsen close to the main house…" She tried to answer, embarrassed.

"This doesn't give you the right to-"

"I know, and I apologize! I'm deeply sorry!" She interrupted him, in a high pitch that indicated her nervousness.

He stood there silently. With the corner of his eyes he noticed she was still in the same spot, immersed in the water.

"Please compose yourself," he asked coldly.

"My… towel and my robes are close to where you are" She said in a timid voice.

He looked around and noticed the white pile of clothing to his right, blending with the white floor. He reached for them and extended them, offering to her without looking back. She seemed reluctant to approach him in her naked state, but did so timidly, and when she reached to catch her clothing, her delicate hand touched his for longer than necessary and he felt as if a shock had hit him, while he tried to erase the memory of her body – so much like Hisana's – under the moonlight. He felt angry at Rukia and himself.

He could hear the ruffling of clothes right behind him and wished it didn't put him in such an agitated state. He should not have adopted her, he knew it. He shouldn't live with her, he shouldn't keep her so close…

"Nii-sama," she interrupted his thoughts. He turned to her. "I'm sorry for… intruding your privac - your onsen. It will never happen again". She kept staring at him and there was a mystery in her eyes he couldn't quite decipher. After a few seconds she broke the stare and turned away. "Good night" She finished, and left, not waiting for an answer.

Byakuya stood there watching the figure dressed in white going away under the sakura trees, still dumbfounded by the situation. After a few moments he was suddenly brought back to reality and, in his dutiful way, decided to go back to his previous plan: he entered the onsen and tried to relax in its warmness.

It wasn't as easy as he wished, however. The clarity of the moonlight in the white rocks kept reminding him of her fair skin and soon images he wanted to push away were back all over his mind, and it was impossible to avoid it. Disgusted and exasperated with himself, he reached for his clothes and started to head back to his room. The only thing he noticed on his way back was that a silver cloud darkened for a moment the light around him, just before the approached his porch and reached for the shoji.

------------------------------------------------------------

.

Only a few moments after he came into his room he heard a light knock on his door. He stood up from his bed and almost moved towards it, but stopped.

"Come in," he simply said, and with a mix of fear and wishful thinking he noticed his guess was correct as Rukia entered the room. She clearly had not changed yet, for her hair was still wet and her white robe was showing an improper transparency that he pretended not to notice.

He kept staring at her and trying to remind himself of the thousand reasons not to think, not to look, not to touch…

"I… couldn't sleep, I'm sorry, I…"

"Rukia, you don't have to keep apologizing for the entire night. I've heard it already".

"I know, but I had to…" she said slowly, not meeting his eyes. Byakuya noticed she was way too close to him, invading his personal space. He closed his eyes, but he could still feel her sweet scent on his nostrils.

"I am not angry, I accepted your apologies. Is there anything else you need?" He dismissed her, hoping she would get away from him as fast as possible.

"I still have things to apologize for," she informed him, and he opened his eyes, questioning what else could she possibly had done. She added, slowly, guiltily:

"I hope you can forgive me… Byakuya-sama" She was looking at him and the closeness was intoxicating. He saw her lips so close to his, but at hearing them pronouncing his name in that way, he was the one to grab her wrist and pull her into a passionate kiss.

He noticed she wasn't pushing away or feeling disgusted by his kiss. Instead she seemed to melt in his arms. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, getting deeper and deeper. All the contained desired suddenly released blurred his mind and he pulled her to the bed just behind him without breaking the kiss. He wanted to taste her, to possess her, to make her his, in a way Hisana has never been. Still, he devoured her mouth, oh so similar, he touched, smelled, grabbed her hair as he had done before, he discovered her body as a known place he was revisiting. He knew she knew what he was thinking as he slowly undressed her. She didn't seem to mind.

She touched his hair in the same way Hisana always did, but accepted him in a way his late wife never did – eagerly. More and more, Rukia gave up hiding her desire – she kissed him, hugged him, touched him with passion, in a reciprocal way. She was the one to untie his robes while he hovered over her, kissing her neck. She was the one that pulled him to her in a deep kiss. He couldn't imagine such happiness was possible. He didn't know how he managed to desired her for so long… he didn't want to think about that now.

He entered her cautiously, but suddenly felt a resistance, and she tensed. He looked at her but she closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and pulled him to her, kissing him and making him go deeper into her. Byakuya didn't know what to think as they stood hugging each other for a while, and soon she started moving and he followed her. And soon it was too hard to think.

After a moment of perfect bliss, he stood there with her, hugging her, memorizing her scent, not wanting it to end. When she started moving to leave, he held her arm and asked:

"Please stay for the night"

She relaxed her head on his chest and that was the last memory he had before falling into blissful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

.

Byakuya woke up rested as he hasn't been for ages, but looking at his bed he realized Rukia had already left, and it felt too empty in the sunlight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese terms:

Onii-sama/ nii-sama - respectful way to call a brother.

Shoji - japanese typical door

Onsen - japanese natural hot springs.

--

That's it for now! I hope you liked it! Again, I apologize for the delay, I hope next time I'll do it faster. -_-

Was it the real Rukia, was it all an illusion, or maybe half-half? What do you think? ;)

Plz review! Take care,

Wynn


End file.
